A True Soul Resonance
by Danyelle1434
Summary: The DWMA assigned outcast-genius Meister Maka Albarn and popular-demon weapon Soul 'Eater' Evans as a meister/weapon duo two years ago. They didn't get along at first, but now, things are changing. What will happen to this unsuspected team? Rated M for possible fluff, I don't really know. I suck at summaries, so just read it (: [ Soul x Maka, Kid x Liz, Black Star x Tsubaki ]
1. Flash Back

**AN: Hey guys! I got no reviews for my first chapter of my Pokemon fanfic, and no new reviews for my Transformation story, so I'm taking that as you don't want me to continue those stories. **

**I've been in a Soul Eater phase, so I thought, "Why don't I write a Soul Eater fanfiction?" **

**I hope you all like this! It's been forever since I watched the anime, so if I get something wrong, please, let me know in the nicest way possible! Thank you.**

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**_

**Anyways, on to the story! **

_FLASH BACK_

Maka POV

Oh, yay. It's 7:00 in the morning, which means I have one hour to get ready for my first day at the DWMA. Don't get me wrong, I love school, I just hate the social part of it. Especially being the new girl. Anyway, for those of you who don't know what the DWMA is, it stands for the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I'm a meister, but I currently do not wield any weapon, since I'm new and all. We fight against the evil of this world, otherwise known as kinshin. Kinshin are humans who have fallen to the madness and feed on human souls. Well, enough about that.

I decide on my practical outfit. It consists of a white shirt, with a yellow vest over the top, a plaid black and red skirt, my boots, a tie, and my black jacket. Lastly, I throw my ashy colored hair into my signature pigtails, grab my books and head out the door.

When I arrive at the DWMA, I'm immediately stunned by its size. And it's looks. My father was the one to take care of my enrollment papers, so this is the first time I am seeing the school. That's when I see Papa.

"Maakkaaa. Honey, please come with Papa. Lord Death wants to meet with you." He says while clinging onto my legs. I kick him as to say, get off, and lead the way. He gets up, collects himself and leads me to what he calls the Death room.

_5 minutes later_

"Hiya! Hiya! Nice to meetcha! I'm Lord Death! And you are?" says a shadowy figure with a skull mask and blocky white hands. I'm not scared though. He seems… nice?

"Um, I'm Maka Albarn, sir. New student. Meister." I say, shyly.

"Well, Maka, I, and the DWMA, are excited to have ya! Spirit here has talked a lot about ya!" I glare at Papa, "But before you head to your classes, I have to teach ya a few things about the DWMA!"

I nod and say, "Okay, sir."

"First, if you ever want to contact me, find a mirror. Blow on it, write and say at the same time '42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door.' Okay?" Lord Death says. I nod. "Good. Now, since you're new, I have looked at your soul and all the available weapons' souls as well, and I have found you a suitable partner."

My eyes widen a bit at this. I wonder who it is. That's when I hear his voice.

"Yo, Lord Death, you wanted to talk with me?" I hear a boy say. I turn, and I see him. He has white, spiky hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth, showing a cocky smile. He looks at me, and I immediately turn away.

"Yes, Soul, I have found you a meister." Lord Death says. _Soul_… _That's his name?_

Soul POV

_What the hell? I'm now partners with this chick? That's so uncool._

"You two may not like this arrangement, but Soul, you have the worst grades in your class, aside from Black Star. Maka, here, has been a straight A student for years at her past schools. You're souls are compatible, which is what matters the most, especially if you want to become a Death Scythe, Soul." A very serious Lord Death explains.

I look at the girl beside me. She's somewhat pretty… I look away and shake my head. I can't think like that. She's supposed to be my meister. Then she speaks up.

"Sir, I don't think I can work with a weapon who fails at school." Maka says.

"I don't FAIL, I just don't exceed like YOU, miss goody-two-shoes!" I shoot back.

"Reaaaapppeeerrrr…."

Shit.

"CHOP!" Lord Death says as he brings his blocky hands down on Maka's and my head.

"OUCH!" I yell, rubbing my head, "Fine! I'll work with her!"

Maka looks at me, scowling, and says, "I'll work with him and turn him into a Death Scythe as soon as possible."

Lord Death, hesitantly, releases us.

**Okay, well, short first chapter. Only because I want to see how well you all respond to it. Read and review, please! **

**Xoxoxo, Dani**


	2. Feelings, Be Known!

**AN: WOW! Chapter Two already? I must really love you guys. I got two awesome reviews for the first chapter, so I'm hoping I can get three more so I can post Chapter Three! **

**Xenohawk: Thank you! It means a lot that you liked the first chapter! Sorry that it was kind of short, though. Hope you like this next chapter!**

**Ynot7: Thanks for responding to my PM, I'm a 15 year old writer, so I always love constructive criticism. So thanks for looking over my chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I-**

**Soul: She doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Me: But-**

**Kid: It'd be all lovely-dovey if she did.**

**Me: Yeah… *hangs head in shame***

**Maka: MAKAAA CHOP! SHUT UP! I'm reading Chapter Two!**

_2 Years after the Flashback_

Maka POV

"Soul! Wake up! I'm going to eat your breakfast, if you don't hurry up!" I say while I finish putting his food on his plate, and mine on my own. I hear a door shut and I pray that Soul isn't wearing his newer outfit… He looks so freaking good in it.

"Jeez, Maka, that'd be so uncool if you did." Soul says, as I turn and take in his appearance. I feel my cheeks heat up. He's wearing a plain orange t-shirt, that tightly hugs his muscles in all the right places. Along with grayish, tan jeans, and black shoes. His usually messy, spiky hair is being tamed by a black headband.

"Like what you see?" Soul asks, smirking, while throwing on a black jacket to top off his look.

I turn away and start silently eating my breakfast. Soul sits next to me and begins eating his as well. I let my thoughts carry me away.

_Why do I feel funny every time I'm around Soul now? I can't really name this feeling… But I feel… Nervous, but also excited around him. I haven't let my feelings get in the way of our partnership and friendship, so I'm not about to start now. But I wonder… Does Soul feel anything for me? I might-_

"MAKA," Soul's voice brings me back to reality, "Damn, don't doze off on me like that. I said give me your plate so I can clean it and we can head to school."

I look down and realize that I had eaten all of my eggs. I hand Soul my plate, grab my books, and wait for Soul at the door, trying to shake my thoughts away. _Fuck, get ahold of yourself_.

Soul snatches up his keys to his bike, and we head out the door. Soul hops on first, and I quickly follow. However, I hesitate to wrap my arms around his torso.

"C'mon, Maka, I can't drive until you hold on." Soul says, staring the bike.

Soul POV

I really just want Maka to hold onto me because when she does, I feel… Warmer. I like the feel of her being close to me. I look into her deep green eyes through the mirror on my bike, and I see a rosy red color spread across her cheeks. This kind of stuns me for a second. But a cool guy always regains his composure quickly.

"U-uh… Maka?" I say, looking down.

"Yeah… Right…" She says, snaking her arms around me.

"Cool… Let's go." I say, revving the engine and taking off.

We arrive at the DWMA in a very short time, and I immediately spot Black Star and Tsubaki.

"YAHOO! SOUL'S HERE, C'MON TSUBAKI!" Black Star yells, running toward my meister and me.

Tsubaki looks at Maka and I and I can tell by her expression that she knows something's up. Maka's MY freaking meister and I can't read her as well as Tsubaki can. Must be a girl thing, which is SO not cool. Tsubaki whispers something to Black Star, and he nods. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged away from Maka and Tsubaki, and into the halls of the DWMA.

Black Star and I reach our classroom quite quickly. He sits me down on a chair and looks at me.

"Soul, how do you feel about Maka?" He asks.

My crimson eyes widen. That's when Kid walks in, without Liz and Patty. Damn it.

Kid looks up at me with those golden eyes of his and says, "We all know how you truly feel about your meister, Soul. What Black Star really meant to ask was, will you act on your feelings for Maka?"

I look down at my hands, "Look, guys, I like Maka. I really do. She's smart, beautiful, brave and strong, unlike any other girl I've known. I might even be on the verge of falling in love with her. The thing is though, she doesn't love me. I know it. To her, I'm just her weapon and friend. Nothing more. So I can't act if I want to keep her."

Kid and Black Star look at each other.

"You really are more of an idiot then Black Star, you know that, right?" Kid says.

I look at Kid confused. "Huh?"

"Jesus, do I have to spell it out for you?! Maka _likes_ you too, Soul. She's liked you for _years_. She hasn't admitted it, because she doesn't want to lose you either. She's probably just now realizing it."

Maka… _Likes me_? What. The. _HELL_?

"FUCK. Why didn't you two _TELL_ me?" I say, visibly upset that the girl of my dreams has liked me, and I have been oblivious to it.

"We didn't think you'd be so…" Black Star started.

"Thick-headed." Kid finished.

Maka POV

"Maka, when are you going to tell Soul that you love him?" Liz asks.

"Wh-what? Me? L-love Soul? Nooo." I say, obviously flustered.

"Maka… C'mon. I saw the way you were blushing after getting off of Soul's bike and having his shoulder touching yours. You like him and close to possibly loving him, or you already do." Tsubaki says gently.

I sigh in defeat. "Yeah. I like him. A lot. But he doesn't like me. He always calls me tiny-tits, flat-chested, and says he can do better, because cool guys always do better. He. Doesn't. Like. Me." I say, clutching my book with a death grip.

Then, I look up and see an evil glint in Liz's eyes.

**Whaaat? That was chapter two! How'd you like it? Kid says he'd love you forever if you reviewed it! **

**xoxoxo, Dani**


	3. Let's Go Shopping!

**AN: Thank you SO much for the lovely reviews. It means the world to me.**

**SoulEaterEvans: Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed it! Hope you like this next chapter.**

**SoulxMaka: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Here's your update!**

**Xenohawk: Thank you for reviewing again! I'm glad to have a returning reader!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Tsubaki: She does not own Soul Eater.**

**Me: What she said.**

**AYYYE. Chapter three!**

Liz POV

**(That's right. New POV.)**

Kid told me Soul likes Maka. Maka just admitted her feelings for Soul. These two are _meant_ to be together.

"Maka, be right back, kay?" I say, smiling sweetly.

Maka nods, looking slightly confused. I pull Patty and Tsubaki aside. We gather into a huddle.

"Patty, Tsubaki. You heard what Kid said about Soul's feelings toward Maka… Maka just admitted she has feelings for Soul. What are we gonna do? We have to get the two of them together!" I say in an urgent whisper.

"Well, we could lock them in a closet together and not let them out until they admit their feelings, Big Sis!" Patty says cheerfully. I slam my hand against my face, leaving a slight red mark.

"No, Patty, we need something a little less… Extreme." I say, shaking my head.

"How about a party? Their 3 year anniversary for being partners is coming up. Matter of fact, it's two days from now." Tsubaki states.

I look at her, and say, "Tsubaki! That's a great idea. Can you plan it? Patty, go tell Maka," Patty leaves, "And I'll let Kid know to take Soul shopping for a suit. Which means, we have to drag Maka shopping for a dress."

I hear Patty yell, "Maka! We know about yours and Soul's anniversary! We're throwing you a party!" I smile and shake my head. Patty may be young, but she gets things like this.

"Tsubaki, go get Maka and Patty. We're heading to the shops." I say, flipping out my phone.

I begin to text Kid.

_Hey, so Maka admitted she likes Soul. Tsubaki, Patty and I thought we could throw them a party, since their 3 yr partner anniversary is in 2 days. That ok? –Me_

_Yes, yes, I will take Soul and BlackStar shopping for tuxedos. –Kid_

_Great. We're headed to the dress stores to get Maka looking sexy for Soul, and they can't see their tux/dress until the party starts –Me_

_Alright. I will make sure Soul looks symmetrically handsome for Maka –Kid_

Ah, Kid. You and your symmetry. I love that about you.

Soul POV

Kid holds his phone and says, "The girls want to throw you and Maka a party for your three year partnership anniversary. You have to wear a tux."

Okay, okay, that's not so bad. I can handle tuxedos… Wait. If I'm in a tux… That means… Maka's…

I feel this tingling feeling in my nose, and I wipe my hand across my face. Damn, freaking nosebleed! Shit, Maka's going to look beyond gorgeous in a gown.

"So, when are we going to go?" I ask, putting tissues in my nose.

"Tomorrow. The girls are shopping tonight, and we shop tomorrow so that there is absolutely no chance of you running into Maka. You two also will not see each other's party attire until the party begins." Kid says simply.

I nod, slightly disappointed.

"YAHOO! I, BLACKSTAR, AM GOING TO LOOK GODLY IN A TUX! TSUBAKI WILL BE PROUD!" BlackStar yells. I laugh.

"What about you guys? Kid, I know you like Liz," Kid nearly drops his phone out of surprise, "and BlackStar, I know you really like Tsubaki. Are you guys going to make your moves at this party?" I ask, smirking.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't even know if Liz likes me. I don't want to scare her off…" Kid says.

"I, BLACKSTAR, WILL SHOW TSUBAKI MY FEELINGS. CUZ THAT'S HOW BIG OF A MAN I AM." BlackStar yells, with his hands on his hips.

I bust out laughing, knowing BlackStar means what he says. "Good luck man." I say.

Kid looks back and forth between BlackStar and I. Then, I see his jaw set. "I, also, will confess to Liz."

I raise an eyebrow. This party is going to be _chaotic_.

Maka POV

"Noooo… I don't _want_ to go shopping." I wine.

"Too bad! We got to make you look sexy!" Liz says, dragging me into a store. I try and turn back, but Tsubaki and Patty are blocking the door.

"Sorry, Maka." Tsubaki says with a wave of her hand. Patty just laughs.

"Let me work my magic on you, Maka. When I'm done with you, there's no way he won't notice." Liz says with a glint in her eyes. She, then, tells me to wait by the dressing room while she leaves to find me a dress. In a very short time, she's back. Liz is holding a thigh length red dress, that looks very tight fitting with red heels. I sigh, snatch it out of her hands, and walk into the dressing room.

I slowly begin to undress, thinking about the reactions I might get out of Soul if I wore this dress. I slip it over my head, admiring the little diamonds covering the straps. I twirl around in the dressing room, loving how this dress shows all the curves I never knew I had.

"MAKA! Hurry up! We want to see your sexy self!" Liz yells, snapping my train of thought. I walk out of the dressing room, with a new found confidence. I am greeted by hoots and hollers, some coming from strangers. I giggle and blush.

"Wow, Maka. You look… amazing." Tsubaki says. Then, I notice the dresses my friends are wearing. Liz is wearing a long, flowing black dress, with some cleavage showing. Obviously for Kid. Patty is supporting a short, thigh length strapless pink dress, and Tsubaki… She's got on a long, dark blue dress, with a golden belt just underneath her chest. She topped it off with a star shapped necklace, in honor of BlackStar's roots.

"You all look beautiful guys." I say, smiling. We all get out of our chosen dresses, take them to the counter and pay. I try to pay for my dress, but Liz stops me.

"Kid said he's paying for the dresses and shoes. That_ includes_ yours Maka. Take it as a present." Liz says, winking. I huff, typical Kid. After a few minutes, we walk out, bags in hand. Laughing, I pull out my phone, and begin to text Soul, asking him to pick me up. Tsubaki stops me.

"Maka, we are staying at BlackStar's and my house, while the boys are staying at yours." Tsubaki says.

"Oh, okay…" I say, slightly disappointed I won't get to see Soul tonight.

**Skip To Next Day **

Kid POV

**Woah, what? Kid & Liz POVs in the SAME chapter?**

My alarm clock goes off at eight o'clock. Ah, eight. Such a beautifully symmetric number. I hop up, take a quick shower, and throw on my usual attire, making sure it's symmetrical of course.

"Soul, BlackStar! Wake up! We have to go shopping." I say, unexcited.

"Ghhngh." BlackStar says, stirring. Soul, however, sits up and looks at me.

"Wake this idiot up," He says, pointing to BlackStar, "and I'll go shower. This is too damn early…"

After 15 minutes of struggling to wake BlackStar, he's finally up and about. Soul comes out of the bathroom, in his usual outfit. BlackStar changes quickly in Maka's bedroom, since Soul was in his own. Then, we head out.

Not long after, we are in the Death de Tuxedo store. We split up, and find our attire for the night. Soul found a suit that consisted of black pants, jacket, and tie, with a crimson undershirt. BlackStar, found something similar, but with a white undershirt. I, however, found an all black with a white tie. Being a Grim Reaper and all, black is our color.

We pay and head back to Soul's place to wait and get ready before the party.

The party where we will all confess to the girls of our dreams.

**Yay! That was chapter 3! How'd you like it? Was it awesome? Next chapter, will be when… The party happens! Who knows… It may or may not go smoothly. *Evil Face***

**Anyway! Please R&R my lovelies!**

**Xoxoxo, Dani**


	4. The Party

**AN: Heyyoooo! It feels like it's been forever since I've updated! So sorry.**

**Xenohawk: Oh my gosh, thank you for reviewing a third time. You have no idea how much it means to me that you keep coming back. I love all my returning readers.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BlackStar: YAHOO! SHE DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Soul: Yeah, it'd be shit if she did. *high fives BlackStar***

**Me: Authoorrrrrrrrrr…..**

**Soul & Star: Shit.**

**Me: CHOP! *grins evilly***

Soul POV

As Kid, BlackStar and I finished getting ready, Liz called. I didn't hear what the conversation was about, but I know something was up, because I saw Kid staring at his phone screen evilly. God.

"Okay, the party is in 15," Kid says while looking at the clock in my room, "we better get going. Liz would kill me if we were late."

I nod, grab my keys to my bike and walk out.

"Soul?"

I look back, "What?"

"Why don't you ride with us." Kid asks and nods his head toward the car.

"Because riding a bike is so much cooler. I'll meet you there." I say back.

"It wasn't a question." Kid says, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the backseat. He throws me in, climbs in after me, and closes the door. I huff a sigh. BlackStar is sitting across from Kid and I.

"So… Soul. You ready to drool over Maka for a couple of hours?" BlackStar asks, winking.

I instantly feel my cheeks redden. "Maybe…" I mumble.

Not long after, we arrive at the party. It's being held at Kid's mansion, which is HUGE. So cool. All of us are out of the car, just left waiting for the girls. That's when the limo pulls up.

First, Liz steps out and Kid's eyes nearly pop out of his head. I must say, Liz looks hot. Next is Patty, who looks more grown up in her pink dress. Then Tsubaki comes out, and BlackStar is speechless. BlackStar speechless is an even rarer sight than me getting an B on a test. Finally, my eyes find Maka.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Maka POV

I step out of the limo, still a little wobbly in the heels Liz bought for me. I try and ignore the embarrassment I feel for wearing such a tight-fitting dress. But, then, I lock eyes with him.

_Soul_.

I wonder what he thinks. He must think I'm easy, or a slut, or something worse!

But still, he walks over to me and says in my ear, "Goddamn Maka. You look fucking gorgeous." A shiver runs down my spine and I manage a small smile. Soul slides his hand around my waist, and I lean into his warm embrace.

Soul POV

Damn.

Maka's fucking beautiful. On the inside, I feel nervous and fluttery, but somehow I manage to keep a cool, calm and collected persona. Thank fucking God. She's so goddamn gorgeous.

With my arm around her and my hand resting on her hip, it feels like it's burning. Not a painful type, just pleasantly warm. All the eyes of our fellow classmates that we invited are staring at Maka. I grip her waist just a little bit tighter, because my protectiveness is taking over. She's _mine_.

Wait. What?

Maka's just my meister. I can't have feelings for her. She doesn't-

'_Maka likes you too, Soul. She's liked you for years._'

My eyes widen as I remember what Kid said. Shit. This is going to be a long night.

Maka POV

"Do you want to sit down at a table?" Soul whispers next to my ear. I nod, trying not to blush.

He leads me to a secluded table, and pulls out the chair for me.

"So, Soul, happy three year anniversary." I say, but get no response. I poke Soul in the shoulder.

"Huh, what? Sorry, Maka. What'd you say?" He asks, dazed. I squint my eyes.

"I said happy anniversary, dumbass."

He grins, showing his shark-like teeth.. "Happy anniversary Maka."

I shake my head and laugh. He's such an idiot sometimes. But that's why I like him. I smile to myself.

"So… Maka… There's something I would like to tell you…" Soul begins, sounding like he's playing tug-o-war with himself. That's when BlackStar lands on our table.

"YAHOO! SOUL, GUESS WHAT! I TOLD TSUBAKI MY FEELINGS AND NOW SHE IS MY GODDESS!" BlackStar yells.

Soul looks like he is about to kill something… Or someone. "Good. For. You. Now, leave."

Soul sighs. "So, Maka. As I was saying… I think you're-" Once again, interrupted.

Kid says, "Soul! Have you done it?!"

Soul spits back, "No you fucking dumbass! I'm right in the middle of it!"

Kid's eyes widen, and he leaves mouthing 'sorry'.

Soul looks at me. "Would you like to go out on the balcony?"

I nod, still confused.

Once we are outside, Soul feels unusually far away. He's standing on the other side of the balcony.

"Maka… I've been trying to tell you that…" His crimson eyes meet my emerald ones, "I think I might love you."

Maka POV

What?! Soul… _loves_ me?

Soul POV

I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for rejection. She has yet to say anything about my confession. It's probably only been a matter of minutes, but it feels like hours.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of thin, but strong arms around my neck.

"Soul… I love you too." Maka says, her face buried in my shoulder. Then, I can't hold back any longer.

I reach two fingers underneath her chin and force her to look at me. I slowly lean in, and once our lips meet, sparks fly.

My god, I love this woman.

**AWW. SO ADORABLE. SOOOMAAAAA **

**Should I do a chapter focusing on each couple? I think I might...**

**Anyway! R&R please! 3 reviews and chapter 5 will be posted! **

**love youuuuu, Dani**


End file.
